Pequeños actos que lo cambian todo
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Jamás se puede saber con certeza el futuro que puede acaecernos a todos, cualquier acto o decisión, por pequeña que sea, puede conducirnos a un futuro que ni si quiera hemos barajado posible. Porque ¿quién sabe en realidad lo que puede pasar y lo que no? ¿Quien está tan seguro de los actos de una persona para afirmar que le aguarda un determinado futuro?


Este fic participa en el reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie _Merlín_ me pertenece, todos los derechos son de la BBC.

* * *

**PEQUEÑOS ACTOS QUE LO CAMBIAN TODO.**

* * *

Gwaine miraba fijamente por la ventana. Se sentía traicionado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se había atrevido a confiar en Eira, a depositar la llave de su corazón en sus manos y lo que había recibido a cambio era una puñalada. Jamás habría creído que le traicionaría, ni si quiera quiso creer a Gaius cuando lo dijo, sin embargo, aceptó darle información falsa para ver cómo actuaba. Al fin y al cabo, era un Caballero de Camelot, debía ser justo y objetivo ante las acusaciones del galeno.

Cuando vio cómo su amada se escapaba del lecho tuvo un mal presentimiento que se confirmó cuando la vio dejando libre a un cuervo; cuervo que llevaba la falsa información a Morgana. Morgana. Apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza, todo era su culpa, si ella no existiera quizás Eira no tendría que haber traicionado a Camelot, que haberle traicionado. Lo más seguro es que Morgana la estuviera amenazando para que se colara como espía. Debía ser eso.

Sintió como Percival depositaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y se lo agradeció, porque él siempre estaba ahí para él. De repente, recordó las palabras del Caballero de Camelot y sus intenciones si estuviera frente a la bruja. Una idea asomó a su mente.

—Percival —este le miró al oír su nombre—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste que harías si vieras a Morgana? Sé a dónde se dirige la bruja —. No hicieron falta más palabras. Percival comenzó a caminar, igual de resuelto que él a acabar con aquello que tanto daño les estaba causando, que tanto daño había hecho a Camelot; Morgana.

Se encontraban bajando los escalones de la entrada al castillo para ir a por los caballos cuando Sir Leon les alcanzó.

— ¿A dónde vais? —preguntó captando el brillo vengativo en sus ojos y sabiendo que nada de lo que fueran a hacer tendría buenas consecuencias. Había podido ver lo dolido que estaba su hermano por la traición y no quería que hiciera algo en esas condiciones.

—A acabar con esto de una vez por todas —susurró Gwaine mientras miraba fijamente a Leon. Este supo leer entre líneas, supo que se referían a Morgana, cómo la habían encontrado era un misterio, pero no podía permitir que fueran a su encuentro, no solos. Ella los mataría en un parpadeo.

—No es buena idea —comenzó pero Gwaine ya empezaba a darse la vuelta para subirse al caballo. Percival hizo lo mismo —Gwaine, no puedo llegar a saber cómo te sientes en estos momentos pero no es buena idea que vayáis a por Morgana. Es peligroso. Os matará sin contemplaciones y no podréis proteger Camelot. ¿Acaso eludís vuestra responsabilidad con la reina y el pueblo? Con la situación en la que estamos, rodeados de posibles traidores y los sajones acechando necesitamos a todos los caballeros posibles.

—No vas a decir nada que pueda convencerme, Leon —replicó Gwaine con las bridas ya en las manos. Leon se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a marcharse. Percival y Gwaine se giraron hacia los caballos, momento que aprovechó Leon para asestar un golpe al último en la cabeza. Perceval sacó la espada dispuesto a defenderse.

—Sabes que no es buena idea ir, Percival. Es por su bien. Si cuando esté más calmado insiste en querer ir no se lo impediré —Percival reticente aceptó las palabras de su hermano y le ayudó a llevar a Gwaine a sus aposentos. Algo le decía que tampoco era buena idea salir en busca de la bruja, no sin Arturo.

* * *

Merlín depositó el cuerpo de Arturo en la orilla de Avalon. Vio como la Dama del Lago salía para recoger entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Arturo que colgaba inerte, a punto de que la última brizna de vida se escapara de sus labios.

Merlín respiraba agitadamente, producto tanto del viaje como de los nervios. Arturo no podía morir. Habían evitado la profecía ¿verdad? No podía morir así simplemente y dejarle solo. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Los segundos en que la Dama del Lago tardó en llevarse el cuerpo le parecieron eternos pero el tiempo pareció pararse cuando, minutos más tarde, Arturo apareció, completamente mojado, caminando hacia él.

Una sonrisa inundó el rostro de Merlín que sintió ganas de reír y pegar brincos producto de la alegría que abrumó su cuerpo. No podía parar de mirar como Arturo se acercaba a él con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegó a su lado le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y los dos sintieron como esa conexión, provocada por la amistad de tantos años, les llenaba y sintieron como ahora no había ningún secreto entre ellos. Arturo sabía que Merlín tenía magia y que este le había salvado la vida tantas veces que era difícil contarlas. Era simplemente perfecto.

Pronto estarían en Camelot, rodeados por sus seres queridos. Solo había una mancha en aquella perfecta visión: Morgana. Mientras ella estuviera viva nadie estaría a salvo, ni si quiera el propio Arturo.

En ese momento, Merlín tomó una decisión.

* * *

Tras dejar a Arturo en el castillo, descansando en los brazos de su reina, Merlín marchó cobijado por la oscuridad de la noche hacia la frontera del reino. Allí había quedado con la bruja, dispuesto a batirse en duelo con ella y acabar de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento que estaba causando.

Sabía que, posiblemente, en magia estaban equiparados por lo que llevaba encima la espada de Arturo, forjada con el aliento del dragón sería el arma perfecta para darle el golpe de gracia a tanto sufrimiento. Teniendo en cuenta que fue una espada como aquella la que casi le arrebata la vida a Arturo le parecía justo que fuera esta la que se la quitara a Morgana. Debía jugar bien sus cartas, no atacarla y mantenerla hablando hasta que pudiera tumbarla y, entonces, clavarle la espada. Todo acabaría en ese momento.

La luna iluminaba el camino entre el trigo mientras el caballo trotaba a buen ritmo. Merlín, siendo acariciado por la brisa nocturna, miraba fijamente el lugar donde se batiría sabiendo que tanto su vida como la paz estaban en juego. De que Morgana muriera dependía que Albión existiera durante muchos años, de ello dependía que la magia pudiera ser aceptada y querida. De ello dependía la vida de todos sus seres queridos.

Vio a lo lejos la sombra de Morgana, su aspecto había empeorado desde que abandonase Camelot, desde la muerte de Morgause. Se veía más oscura, tétrica; se veía como la misma muerte, amargada y sola, siempre invadida por el odio. Poco quedaba ya de la joven alegre, dulce e inocente que fue una vez, todo ello se había troncado por la oscuridad que el odio había creado, arrasando con todo lo que una vez caracterizó a una niña feliz. Su felicidad terminó el mismo día en el que Morgause la reclamó como hermana. Ese día, el destino de Morgana, y el de todos los demás, quedó sellado. Para siempre.

La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo mientras bajaba del caballo de un salto. La espada estaba guardada en la bolsa que había dejado en el costado del animal. Morgana se giró con el sonido seco de los pies de Merlín al tocar el suelo.

—Quién me iba a decir a mí que el propio Emrys vendría a morir a mis manos —susurró mientras caminaba a su alrededor. El bajo de su vestido, completamente desgarrado, arrastraba algunas hojas en su camino.

—Sé que todo lo que eres, todo lo que has sufrido, es por mi culpa, Morgana. Debí decirte que lo que te pasaba era magia en cuanto lo supe —dijo Merlín dispuesto a hacerla hablar el mayor tiempo posible. La sombra de la traición recorrió los ojos de Morgana, llenos de odio hacia todos pero, sobre todo, hacia sí misma.

—Debiste, es cierto. Tú y Gaius me ocultaron mi naturaleza, tratándome como una paria, haciéndome sentir repugnancia hacia mí misma y, mira por donde, el impoluto Merlín también tenía un secreto. Debo reconocer que supiste esconderlo muy bien. —Morgana no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, mirando a Merlín de arriba abajo mientras en su cabeza recordaba aquellos días en los que lo consideró su amiga, en los que se sintió querida por todos aquellos a los que ahora odiaba. Qué ilusa e inocente fue al creer que le tenían aprecio. Para ellos ella no era nadie más que un ser abominable al que destruir. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara. —Incluso se lo ocultaste a Arturo, mi querido hermano. Tú amigo. ¿Cuándo piensas contárselo? Se sentirá traicionado y engañado. Quizás hasta te mate él, eso claro, si no le mata el trozo de espada de Mordred. ¿Cómo está? ¿Se muere? Quizás debería ir a darle mis condolencias a Gwen. Seguro que se sorprenderá de verme —Merlín vio como Morgana se giraba, dándole la espalda, y aprovechó el momento. Sintió como la corriente de magia recorría sus venas y vio como Morgana era lanzada hacia delante. Con un movimiento de su mano, atrajo la espada hacia ella y, colocándose sobre Morgana, apuntó con ella su corazón.

Esta miró la espada y sonrió.

— ¿Crees que el acero me hará daño? Ningún arma mortal me matará.

—Bueno, resulta que esta no es un arma común —dijo Merlín mientras le asestaba el golpe de gracia —Fue forjada por el aliento de dragón, como la espada de Mordred, —sacó la espada y la apartó —Por cierto, le daré saludos a Arturo de tu parte y le diré que te alegras de su recuperación. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, sabe que poseo magia y no me teme ni me trata como un paria. Porque la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo elegía hacer el bien con mi don, tú decidiste consumirte en el odio y sellar tu condena.

Los labios de Morgana se separaron en un agudo grito de rabia que no llegó a salir de sus labios. Pronto el último aliento escapó de ellos y la vida abandonó su cuerpo. Merlín miró a la joven con lástima, sabiendo que, si hubiera actuado de otra forma, quizás, y solo quizás, Morgana ahora estaría viva y sería feliz utilizando su magia para el bien.

Negó con la cabeza, era cierto que algunos actos cambiaban mucho del futuro, pero Morgana habría terminado así. Y eso era muy triste.

* * *

La suave risa de un niño inundó los pasillos del castillo de Camelot. Con el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos azules corría huyendo del rey.

Entró en una de las habitaciones, consciente de que ese era su lugar secreto y, rápidamente, el olor a hierbas inundó sus fosas nasales.

La habitación estaba atestada de libros y, en uno de los bancos, descansaba una bella joven, de la misma edad que él, con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes brillantes. Miraba emocionada como su padre dibujaba dragones en el humo con sus poderes. El niño se unió a ellos.

Merlín vio como Eray hacía un sitio al hijo de Arturo, Uther, para que viera las figuras que él dibujaba en el humo. Era muy divertido ver las caras de embelesamiento de los niños.

Pronto Arturo irrumpió en la habitación, con el pelo completamente alborotado por la carrera y los ojos brillantes de diversión.

Uther pegó un chillido mientras saltaba del banco e iba a esconderse a la habitación que antaño perteneció al joven mago. Merlín y Arturo soltaron una carcajada y este último se acercó para despeinar a Eray, la cual, con un dulce mohín volvió a colocarse los rizos negros en su sitio. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre y del rey y fue a jugar con Uther, consciente de que el niño podría estar destrozando esa habitación.

—Parece mentira que sean tan mayores ya ¿verdad? —susurró Merlín mientras miraba como su hija entraba en la habitación.

—Ahora entiendo muchas de las decisiones de mi padre. Fui un niño caprichoso que solo se preocupaba por él mientras que mi madre solo buscaba mi bienestar.

—Arturo, tú y yo sabemos que muchas de tus decisiones fueron sabias y compasivas. No debes martirizarte por ello. Es una nueva era —Merlín sonrió a su amigo y este miró las figuritas de humo que aún seguían allí.

—O sea que para hacer figuritas de humo tu magia si sirve pero para cortarme el pelo no ¿eh? —inquirió Arturo.

—Bueno, es difícil cortar el pelo bien en ese cabezón que tienes —replicó Merlín encogiéndose de hombros.

—Con que cabezón ¿eh? Te voy a dar yo a ti cabezón —Merlín abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, levantándose de un salto, salió corriendo camino al salón del trono donde podría pedirle a Gwaine que le defendiera.

— ¡No huyas, cobarde! Tarde o temprano te cogeré y lamentarás haberme llamado cabezón.

— ¡No puedo lamentar llamarte algo que eres! —gritó en respuesta Merlín mientras se reía, oyó la carcajada de Arturo y supo que estaba cerca.

De repente sintió como algo chocaba contra su espalda y los dos fueron a caer al suelo. Arturo, encima de Merlín, estaba frotando el pelo de su amigo con el propósito de hacer que quemara.

Un carraspeo provocó que los dos miraran hacia arriba donde dos preciosas mujeres los miraban con los brazos cruzados: una joven de pelo rizado, castaño, y ojos marrones, y la otra tenía el pelo pelirrojo, como el fuego, y los ojos verdes. Gwen y Baella se miraron con una suave sonrisita al descubrir a sus respectivos esposos tirados por el suelo como críos.

—Nunca cambiaréis —dijo Gwen con una carcajada mientras, cogida del brazo de Baella, caminaba de vuelta a sus aposentos cansada por su avanzado embarazo.

Merlín había aprovechado la distracción para quitarse a Arturo de encima y con un sonido de victoria, comenzó a correr de nuevo. Pronto se sumaron a la persecución Gwaine, Percival y Leon que perseguían a Merlín con el propósito de empaparle en la fuente del centro de la ciudadela.

Todos aquellos que los veían pasar negaban con la cabeza, sonrientes ante una escena tan cotidiana como la vida misma.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
